Eviction
by TheIceRose
Summary: Naruto has been acting weird lately, and Sasuke is afraid that Naruto is being evicted from his apartment.


Disclaimer: I can barely draw a circle, therefore, I do, obviously, not own Naruto.

* * *

It was July 23rd and Konoha was waiting for a huge storm. The wind was howling and children feared the lights would go out. Everyone was in the comfort of his or her homes, except for four ninja coming back from a mission. 

"I think we're going to have to stay until the storm passes," Kakashi was the first to break the bad news.

"What? But I wanna get home!" Naruto whined.

"As if the rest of us don't loser," Sasuke muttered.

"What did you say you bastard?" Naruto growled.

"Don't call Sasuke names!" Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it seeing the murderous glint in Sakura's eyes. Kakashi sighed looking at his bickering students.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm so sorry your stuck here on your birthday," Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke didn't even look at her. Sakura smiled at first, but looked at the ground in another depressing rejection.

"Whatever, I'm walking around," Naruto muttered standing up. "I'll be back later," he said walking into the forest.

"Don't get lost," Kakashi yelled after him. Naruto nodded the words going in one ear and out the other.

"That's un like Naruto," Sakura said to no one in particular. "When we first started out he was all thin like he hadn't eaten in a few days. And he's seemed all depressed then, he still wouldn't eat that much. He hasn't really talked all that much. Now he's not annoying anyone," she said worrying about him.

"He just wants to get home," Kakashi shrugged it off.

"Yeah and eat ramen," Sakura scoffed forgetting about it and going back to looking at Sasuke. About a half hour later it started raining.

"I'm going to find Naruto," Sasuke said getting up and walking off in the direction Naruto left. The rain was coming down in icy cold sheets and causing puddles to form quickly. Sasuke grunted in displeasure and squinted into the forest trying to see where Naruto was. Sasuke muttered. Naruto was making a habit of doing this, walking off and not coming back. Sasuke shuddered at what had happened last time Naruto disappeared.

Flashback

Team 7 stopped for the first time sense finishing their mission. Naruto randomly wondered off somewhere and had yet to come back. Finally after Sakura refusing to find him, saying if he was stupid enough to get lost they shouldn't go get him, and Kakashi nodding, not listening to a word anyone said but reading his book, Sasuke got fed up with them and walked off.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called. No response. "Idiot probably got lost," Sasuke muttered running ahead. A few minutes he felt the faint presence of Naruto's chakra. He saw the boy's bright blonde hair and obnoxious orange clothes through the trees. It seemed he was lying down. Sasuke wondered if he was asleep, unconscious, or dead.

"Hey, get up," Sasuke said poking Naruto in the side. Naruto didn't move. "Wake up," Sasuke said shaking him. No response yet again. "Naruto get up!" Sasuke ordered, the panic starting to show in his voice.

"Nnn," Naruto grumbled clutching his stomach. "I don't feel good."

"When's the last time you ate?" Sasuke asked, his voice returning to his normal-I-don't-care tone.

"Uh, can't remember," Naruto said sitting up and squinting his eyes in pain. Sasuke thought about it, he didn't eat when they stopped for lunch, didn't eat breakfast, didn't eat dinner the day before, did he eat at lunch yesterday? Why the hell didn't he notice his teammate wasn't eating! He cared about this kid! More than Kakashi, more than Sakura, more than anyone else! Naruto was his best friend! Shouldn't he be able to tell when something was wrong? Usually Naruto kept his emotions on his sleeve. But lately he's just been exhausted. He hasn't been eating that much and asking Tsunade for a lot of missions. Anything to get money. Sasuke wondered if he was getting kicked out of his house. He'd be saving up for rent money. But wouldn't he tell someone? Probably Iruka-sensi, who'd tell Kakashi. But somehow someone would know and help him! He couldn't be so stupid to not eat! He looked down at the blonde boy, his big blue eyes looking up at him, his face flushed from the humidity of the night. Sasuke's stomach lurched and he was temped to kiss Naruto right then and there. The boy's pink lips were trembling and Sasuke wanted more than anything at that moment to claim them as his own.

"Sasuke, it hurts," Naruto said grabbing a hold of Sasuke's navy blue shirt and held on so tightly his knuckles hurt. Sasuke looked down at his blonde friend and put a hand on his shoulder; softly kissing his hair.

"Shhh, it's okay," Sasuke whispered to Naruto. Naruto nodded his grip on Sasuke's shirt loosening slightly. "I'm gonna go find you some food," Sasuke said taking Naruto's hand and slowly unclenched his hand from the small fist it was in. Naruto nodded again and Sasuke noticed he was shaking. "I'll be right back," Sasuke promised kissing Naruto's forehead. He walked back to camp and noticed Kakashi was on watch while Sakura was asleep.

"Find him?" Kakashi asked, not even looking up from his book.

"Yeah, he needs food, and fast," Sasuke said searching through his backpack. He smirked pulling out a bento box. "Be back with him later," he said. Kakashi simply nodded and continued to read. Sasuke ran back to Naruto. Even though it was probably wrong to kiss Naruto in this situation Sasuke still longed to. Naruto was sitting up when Sasuke came back, his blue eyes looking longingly for the Uchiha.

"Sasuke," Naruto said reaching out for his raven-haired companion. He lost his balance and Sasuke ran and caught him, gently bringing him back up and leaning Naruto against his chest. He handed the bento box and some cheap chopsticks over to Naruto. His shaking hands could barely hold them. Sasuke sighed, turning Naruto so he was facing him, he took a piece of sushi with the chopsticks and held it to Naruto's lips. Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke slipped the sushi in. Naruto chewed slowly and finally swallowed. This continued until the bento box was empty. A yawn escaped Naruto's lips and he leaned against Sasuke. The raven-haired boy sighed, he couldn't ask any questions right now. He held Naruto in his arms as the blonde ninja fell asleep. Sasuke carried him back to camp later to find Sakura asleep and Kakashi still reading.

"He OK?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"Yeah, needed some food and then he just passed out" Sasuke muttered. Kakashi said nothing else and Sasuke set Naruto on his sleeping mat, bring his next to Naruto's so he could watch over him.

End Flash Back

Sasuke walked aimlessly around, straining to find Naruto's chakra. He tried to remember the last time Naruto ate. Today, at lunch. A small smile played at his lips. Thank god he's eaten. Sasuke's thoughts wondered for a moment, before going back to Naruto. It would appear he was getting kicked out of his house. He was saving money by not eating and asking for a lot of missions. He kept asking the date. Everywhere they went. He would ask random villagers and people working at the restaurants they went to. It seemed, today, July 3rd, he was kicked out. Which would really suck. Cause he wasn't even there. Sasuke sighed, where would the dobe live? While he hated to admit it, and he i really /i hated to admit it, he cared for the kid. A lot. A lot more than anyone else did, and while the thought of Naruto living with him both excited him and repulsed him, he knew he wouldn't offer Naruto a place to stay unless Kakashi or Tsunade made him. Simply because he had an image to uphold. He remembered the look on Naruto's face when he asked the lady at the restaurant today what day it was.

Flashback

"Onee-Chan?" Naruto respectfully called.

"Hm?" the fairly pretty waitress turned around from giving someone else their food.

"What day is it?" he asked, his big blue eyes shinning.

"July 23rd," she answered with a smile.

"Oh," Naruto's face fell. "Thanks," he said, his eyes brimming with tears.

"You okay sweetheart?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he lied giving her a false smile. It passed in her book and she smiled back, ruffling his hair. Naruto didn't talk until a few minutes ago when Kakashi told them they couldn't get home.

End Flashback.

"Stupid, fucking, storm," Sasuke heard and jerked his head in the direction of Naruto's voice. There was a stream or something near by that was making it very hard for Sasuke to follow Naruto's voice. He finally got Naruto's chakra vibe and followed it. It was so damn faint Sasuke wondered what was happening. He finally gave up and walked in the direction of the stream. He noticed a kunai stuck in the ground and thought that Naruto was probably here. He picked up the kunai and twirled it between his fingers. The thin metal cut in between his fingers and he cursed, getting up to wash the thin stream of blood off. He stuck his hand in the cold water. He noticed a glint in the water and picked up a Konoha headband. He looked further downstream and jumped in the freezing water at the first glimpse of orange. Naruto was lying calmly on the surface of the water, every so often going under for a minute, but came up a few seconds later. He seemed to be simply doing the breaststroke to any random passer by, but Sasuke knew something others didn't. Naruto didn't put his head underwater when he swam. So that ment that he either A) wasn't conscious or B) dead. Both weren't exactly good. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's sleeve on his jacket and managed to pull him back onto the land. He checked for a pulse and was glad because there was one, but worried because it was faint.  
"Shit shit shit shit shit" Sasuke growled already knowing what he would have to do. He leaned over and gently pressed his mouth to Naruto's. Giving him CPR. The blonde ninja finally coughed up some water and Sasuke gave him a moment to breath before he stood up, starting to walk away. He could just imagine the disgusted look on Naruto's face when he realized that he had just kissed him for the second time.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, the raven-haired boy turning around immediately. Naruto was on the ground, shivering from the chill of the storm, mixed with the freezing cold water Sasuke knew he was going to get sick. However all those things Sasuke could have cared less about, Sasuke was concerned about the clear tears spilling from Naruto's beautiful blue eyes. "I'm, I'm sorry," Naruto said looking at the ground. His tears falling onto the dark green grass. Sasuke walked back and kneeled down by Naruto, putting one hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Why?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Because," Naruto hiccupped. "I never got to give you your present and then you had to come save me," Naruto hung his head in shame.

"You got me a present?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"Uh huh," Naruto nodded "And in the end I never even got to give it to you," he said glumly.

"I'm just happy you got me something," Sasuke said. Naruto sniffed and looked up at him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," Sasuke confirmed.

"But I spend all that money," Naruto groaned.

"You spent money on me when your getting kicked out of your house?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I-I thought you were getting kicked out of your house," Sasuke said, now embarrassed.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Cause you haven't been eating and you've been saving up and you were worried about the date.

"Sasuke, the reason I was saving up was to get you a nice gift, and then when we were sent on this mission I was so mad! I had finally gotten the gift and I couldn't give it to you! I'm not being evicted." Naruto explained.

Sasuke didn't say anything and Naruto hoped he'd understand. "Dobe," Sasuke smirked. Naruto sighed, of course he wouldn't understand.

"Fine!" Naruto yelled. "Sorry I ever tried to be nice to you," he muttered getting up, only to be pulled back down by Sasuke. Naruto put his hands back to catch him but still managed to land on his butt. He looked at Sasuke who was blushing slightly and his own face got red.

"You can't leave," Sasuke murmured so Naruto could barely hear him.

"Give me one good reason," Naruto pouted.

"It's my birthday," Sasuke shrugged.

"Hn," Naruto grunted but stayed none the less, glaring at Sasuke.

"Damn I wish I had a present," Sasuke teased.

"Sasuke," Naruto said sadly looking up at him, all his previous anger gone. "Please, I don't think I could ever feel worse," he said, his voice showing all the pain. Sasuke's stomach dropped and he gave Naruto a small smile.

"Well there is one thing you could give me," Sasuke drifted off.

"Hm?" Naruto asked looking over.

"Nah, forget I said anything," Sasuke shrugged.

"No! Please! I want to give you something!" Naruto said sitting up slightly.

"Well," Sasuke smirked. "If you really want to," he said playing it cool.

"What? What do you want?" Naruto asked. Sasuke slowly moved himself slightly in between Naruto's legs. Leaning over the blonde ninja with a small smirk on his face.

"Sa-sasuke?" Naruto asked looking up into the Uchiha's onyx eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke said quietly, sending shivers up Naruto's back. "I want," he said inching his face closer to Naruto's. "Your heart," he whispered against Naruto's lips before pressing his own against them. Naruto was shocked to say the least and his brain wouldn't work. Sasuke mentally slapped himself; he knew Naruto wouldn't ever like him like this. He was about to pull away when Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, kissing back. Sasuke slid his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto parted his lips hesitantly. Sasuke memorized each part of Naruto's mouth. When they needed air and parted neither spoke.

"Sasuke," Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Sorry," Sasuke muttered. He wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Naruto liked Sakura, not Sasuke.

"Don't be," Naruto said tracing Sasuke's jaw line, making the raven-haired boy shiver. "It's yours."

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking up to Naruto's big blue eyes.

"My heart, it's yours," Naruto repeated.

"R-really?" Sasuke asked.

"Really," Naruto confirmed leaning foreword and kissing Sasuke again.

"Happy Birthday," Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips before the Uchiha started to kiss back.

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


End file.
